1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vertically adjustable door hinge assembly as for use on refrigerator cabinets to obtain proper alignment of the door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Door hinges have been provided before with cam members for raising or lowering the door with respect to a fixed hinge as is shown in the Hedges U.S. Pat. No. 593,472, which issued Nov. 9, 1897. In this patent, a cam lifts the door for normal free use. The cam may be lowered so that the door may be lowered for better sealing when desired.
Light-weight doors for sheet metal lockers have been provided with adjusting screws for raising or lowering the door, as is shown in the Bales U.S. Pat. No. 2,364,612, which was issued Dec. 12, 1944.
A pivoted door of the center-hung type may be adjusted vertically by means of adjusting screws that extend through the edge of the door so that the vertical adjustment of the door may be accomplished while the door is hung in a pivotal position from the door frame. This is taught in the Adedon et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,942, which issued Dec. 24, 1963.
A similar patent with an adjustable center-hung door pivot is the Bejarano U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,942, which issued June 20, 1967.
Adjustable hinges have been provided for doors that include cam members for adjusting the relative position of the door with respect to the hinged plate to compensate for shrinking, swelling, sagging, or warping of hinged doors. Such a design is shown in the Vanderveld U.S. Pat. No. 974,451, which issued Nov. 1, 1910.
Another design of a door has adjustable hinges with cam members that cooperate with a hinge plate so the door may be adjusted after it has been hung. This is shown in the Koliha U.S. Pat. No. 1,174,326, which issued on Mar. 7, 1916.